This invention relates to the field of bilge pumps, and more particularly, this invention relates to a bilge pump and float switch used in a boat where the float switch is responsive to a rise in fluid level in the bilge to operate the bilge pump.
A bilge pump and its associated float switch are extremely important to boats of all sizes from a small inboard/outboard ski boat to a large boat such as an ocean-going yacht greater than 50 or 60 feet in length. Failure of a bilge pump could create excessive flooding, exacerbating existing problems. In a worse case scenario, the flooding would actually sink the boat. Typically, the bilge pump is associated with a mercury style float switch that is operative when the water level rises and triggers the float switch to turn on the bilge pump and initiate pumping of water from the boat or yacht.
As is typical in most boats using a bilge pump and float switch, an operator switch is located adjacent the steering column and includes a three position switch for automatic, manual, and off positions. As shown in FIG. 1, the automatic is an xe2x80x9calways hotxe2x80x9d connection that allows power to the float switch such that the bilge pump will automatically operate in the on position when water causes the mercury float switch or other similar float switch to engage into the on position by the rising water. The operator switch located at the steering column can be switched into a manual position to bypass the float switch and allow power through a manual wire to the bilge pump. An off position would turn the bilge pump off by preventing any power to the bilge pump. When the bilge pump is operational, typically a small red light, such as contained in the three-position operator switch, is lit to indicate bilge pump operation.
Many different types of bilge pumps and associated float switches are available in the commercial marketplace. An example of different types of bilge pumps, float switches and associated pump control apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,957; 5,076,763; 5,324,170; 5,404,048; 5,545,012; 5,814,780; and 6,276,908, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Sometimes, after prolonged flooding in a bilge, the bilge pump and its associated float switch are inoperable. It has been found that after severe flooding, the bilge pump and float switch were both operable, but the wiring between the bilge pump and float switch such as the house grade wiring had corroded enough to create a poor electrical connection. Current could not pass to the bilge pump and activate the bilge pump motor. Often, in this type of situation, the owner or boat repair yard will replace all components as insurance against any future disasters, spending excess time and money when it is not necessary. Owners and boatyards argue that this approach is necessary because the bilge pump system is crucial to the safety of the vessel and its occupants. Because of the increased expense and involvement of replacing a bilge pump and float switch, many owners of vessels are reluctant to perform scheduled replacements of these components, and only take reactive measures when a disaster, such as flooding, occurs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to facilitate replacement of a bilge pump and float switch that overcomes the problems as identified above.
The present invention facilitates operation and replacement of a bilge pump and float switch located in the bilge of a boat (i.e., vessel) as typically defined by a bilge bulkhead and powered by a xe2x80x9cpower sourcexe2x80x9d and having a manual and automatic mode of operation. The power source, bilge pump and float switch wires that are located between the boat power source, bilge pump and float switch are first cut. The bilge pump and float switch are replaced. The power source wires are routed into an interface housing and connected to separate manual, automatic and common wire connectors mounted therein. Bilge pump and float switch wires are also routed into the interface housing. The bilge pump and float switch wires are connected to separate pump and float switch wire connectors mounted therein.
In one aspect of the present invention, a separate pump wire connector and float switch wire connector are associated with a single manual wire connector. A single automatic wire connector is associated with a single float switch wire connector. A single common wire connector is associated with a single pump wire connector. The interface housing is sealed in a watertight seal after connecting the various wires to various wire connectors. The separate manual, automatic and common wire connectors are preferably spaced in opposed relation to the respective pump and float switch wire connectors to facilitate connection of the respective wires.
The wire connectors are preferably formed as screw-down type wire connectors to facilitate insertion of a wire and connection thereto. The power source wires can be routed through at least one access opening formed as an access port on one side of the interface housing and the bilge pump and float switch wires can be routed through at least one opposed access opening or port on the other side of the interface housing. The interface housing can be formed to have a top access opening through which wires can be manually manipulated into various wire connectors and onto which an access cover is positioned to form a watertight interface housing.
The at least one wire access port is sealed with a watertight seal and the access cover replaced over the access opening in a watertight seal. The operation of the bilge pump and associated float switch are tested.
An interface housing is also used to facilitate operation and replacement of a bilge pump and float switch located in the bilge of a boat as defined by the bilge bulkhead and powered by a boat power source. The system has a manual and automatic mode of operation. The interface housing includes a substantially rectangular configured box structure having a wire mounting board positioned therein on which manual, automatic and common wire connectors and respective pump and float switch wire connectors are mounted in opposing relation to each other. A top access opening allows manual access to the wire connectors and wire is routed therein. An access cover closes the access opening to form a watertight seal for the interface housing once the various wires are connected to various wire connectors.